ese es uchiha sasuke
by Ana Nerak lokita
Summary: sasuke es un chico segun sus amigo poco atractivo, muy frio, pero con una pasion para tocar la guitarra...es solitario y un secreto doloroso, pero decide cambiar cuando vee que no todas las personas son superficiales...universo alterno y creo que ooc
1. Chapter 1

1¿Ese es Uchiha sasuke?

Nerak ana fresa

_0o0o0el nuevo0o0o0_

Hoy es un típico viernes para todos en el instituto konoha, con la misma rutina entrar a clases a las 8:00 en punto am, y tener su primera clase y era literatura con el profesor Kakashi, pero como era de esperarse aun no llegaba, para la mayoría eso era bueno ya que tenían menos clase pero lo malo era que tenían más tarea.

En un salón de clases se ve a unos chicos conversando muy amenamente, y todos portando el uniforme de la escuela…que consistía en las chica en un saco azul rey con el logo de la escuela y una blusa blanca y una corbata negra con una falda tableada azul igual que el saco pero con blanco y en los chicos en un saco igual azul, una camisa blanca y corbata igual que las chicas negra y un pantalón azul y chicos y chicas con zapatos negros y las chicas calcetas a la rodilla blancas.

-Bueno, bueno no piensa llegar el sensei o que le pasa cree que tenemos toda la vida para esperarlo o que rayos además tengo hambre y si no llega en 10 minutos yo me largo-casi grito Naruto-

En una parte del salón las chicas conversaban…

Clámate Naruto que te va a salir una ulcera por hacer corajes tan temprano-dijo sakura-

La frente de marquesina tiene razón además siempre llega tarde y no es tan malo además la siguiente clase es con el profesor Gai y eso si es malo…mira que hacer que demos 30 vueltas a la cancha no es lo más lindo del mundo, a veces se pasa…dijo ino

Etto…si es cierto casi me desmayo…lo dijo hinata tímidamente

Si ya ven solo hinata me hace caso, una cosa es ejercicio que solo lee y el aguantan y otra ponernos a hacer "ejercicio"…lo decía entre comillas tenten

En otro extremo del salón:

No se metan con Gai-sensei el es lo máximo y cuando sea grande quiero ser como el…lo dijo lee con casi lagrimas en los ojos…

Bueno, bueno ya cálmate lee, que cada vez te pareces mas a Gai-sensei y eso no es bueno créate una identidad por favor…lo regaño una tenten algo enojada

Cálmense que hacer corajes tan temprano chicas lindas va hacer que les salga arrugas…lo dijo Sai que llegaba algo retrasado a la clase con el saco en la mano la camisa blanca los dos primeros botones desabrochados y la corbata colgándole en el cuello.

Bueno, ya oye Sai que paso que llegas tarde si tu eres muy puntual…ya ni Naruto que vive en la luna llega tarde…lo dijo sakura

Oigan los escuche y si soy puntual ya que mi padre es el profesor de pintura y me trae y me lleva…no mas por eso…lo dijo un poco indignado Naruto

Las chicas reían muy bajito por la respuesta de su rubio amigo y hinata se sonrojaba…

Ya cálmense llegue tarde por mi motocicleta se me averió y la tuve que llamar para que me recogieran la moto y tuve que llamar un taxi para poder llegar, además no soy el único Kiba y Shino acaban de llegar…voy a conversar de algo con ellos, luego las veo chicas, adiós mi brujita linda…lo dijo Sai mientras agitaba una mano en señal de despedida

Oye…grito sakura

No sé que piensen chicas pero Sai quiere con sakura…lo dijo ino no muy animada pero no dejaba que se notara.

Yo si lo creo…dijo tenten muy animada

Etto…sakura-chan creo que las chicas tienen razón…lo dijo muy tímidamente hinata

Eh…no, no, no yo no le gusto a Sai es solo imaginación suya además el y yo somos muy buenos amigos nada mas…lo dijo sakura algo sonrojada…y además es mi primo favorito…esto lo pensó.

Hola chicos ¿Qué van a hacer este fin de semana?…lo dijo un peliplateado muy relajado…el portaba una camisa algo desarreglada al igual que la corbata que la traía sin amarrar, si ese era su profesor de literatura Kakashi Hatake…que por cierto acaba de llegar

Y que no pensaba llegar o que rayos le pasa, cree que tenemos toda la vida para esperar a que llegue a la hora que se le da la gana…o qué?...casi gritaron a coro sakura y Naruto

Ya cálmense, llegue tarde porque me llamo Tsunade la directora, si eso y tuve que ir a ver que quería…lo dijo Kakashi algo nervioso

Miente hace seis meses y medio salió con lo mismo y cuando lo conocimos también…lo dijo Naruto dejándolo en evidencia…

Bueno ya no me regañen...lo dijo su sensei algo triste (fingido)…pues con eso creo que no quieren conocer a su nuevo compañero de clase…pasa…lo dijo viendo hacia la puerta…

Por la puerta se veía entrar a un chavo de unos 16 años igual que la mayoría del salón, cabello negro azulado muy peinado hacia los lados y muy liso y un poco corto y ojos negros que eran cubiertos por unos lentes gruesos pero si algo grandes, una piel un poco pálida y el uniforme de la escuela bien puesto con un nudo en la corbata bien hecho.

Bueno el es sasuke Uchiha…dijo Kakashi señalando a sasuke…eh… y que nos puedes decir de ti sasuke…

Hmp…no soy sociable, tengo 16 años, y mi hermano es profesor aquí a si nada mas por eso estoy aquí…

Que…comunicativo… ¿alguna pregunta que tengan para saber más de sasuke?…pregunto Kakashi

Al oír lo que Kakashi preguntaba si tenían alguna pregunta sasuke le echa mirada asesina a él y a sus nuevos compañeros…

Bueno creo que no tienen ninguna duda…dijo Kakashi…pero es interrumpido

Y que honda contigo tienes novia o que o practicas algún deporte o mejor que te gusta?...pregunto Sai

Hmp…no tengo novia y no me importa practicar un deporte no me gusta…bueno pero el ajedrez si…dijo muy seriamente

Que aburrido y amargado sigues siendo teme…le dijo Naruto con una enorme sonrisa

Y tú un hiperactivo dobe…lo dijo sasuke reconociendo la voz que le hablo

Haber pero como ustedes se conocen o qué?...pregunto sakura viendo la escena con algo de duda

Pues frentona no se nota que Naruto, sasuke y yo somos primos…dijo ino

Etto…pero no se parecen…dijo muy bajito casi inaudible hinata

Si hinata-chan somos primos aunque no nos parecemos y que bueno además como me vería de cabello u ojos negros y con su actitud de limón…bien dulce susurro lo ultimo…Naruto

De buenas a primeras sonó la campana anunciando que terminaba la clase de Kakashi…

Así transcurrieron todas sus clases con iruka que les impartía mate, con kurenai que era idiomas, con anko que les daba español (japonés) y otras materias.

Tuvieron una hora para almorzar

Por fin sonó el timbre que les decía que tenían que ir a su última clase que era educación física con Gai-sensei.

Bueno chicos como es viernes y van a tener descanso en su fin de semana vamos a empezar con algo leve para calentar…no sé 50 vueltas a la cancha de futbol…ahora ordeno Gai-sensei

Que no por qué tantas, que vamos a ir a luna para que nos ejerciten tanto…se oían gritos de todos

Porque no ya que estamos aquí ya damos las 100 completas para explotar la llama de la juventud…dijo rock lee

No claro que no si nos quiere vivos mañana mejor 25 de perdido…alegaron algunos

Bueno cálmense ya…Ah no había visto que teníamos un nuevo en el grupo…bueno hijo quien eres?..Pregunto Gai-sensei…

Soy Uchiha sasuke …dijo

A tu eres el famoso hermano de Itachi-san, como habla de ti…dijo llegando Kakashi

Amigo, que haces aquí no tenias mas clases que dar?...pregunto Gai.

Eh, si ahora que lo pienso si…te veo luego…dijo Kakashi mientras agitaba una mano en señal de despedida…

Después de ese pequeño calentamiento haremos un pequeño partido de futbol hombres vs mujeres si nos da tiempo…dijo Gai animadamente…

Bueno, hasta que nos dice algo bueno...gritaron todos los chicos

Bueno pues apúrense con sus 50 vueltas o hasta que ya no puedan…

50 vueltas después…

Bueno…va…mos…a…jugar o que…dijo sakura recuperando el aliento

Si ya tienes sus equipos y la alineación?...pregunto Gai-sensei

Claro chicas vs chicos…dijeron todos a coro

Bueno comiencen…iba decir el sensei…cuando…

Yo no juego…además no me interesa…así que adiós…dijo sasuke mientas se iba

Lo siento jovencito pero no se puede ir hasta que termine la clase…si quieres siéntate en la banca y observa…dijo su sensei

Está bien…respondió sasuke

Bueno a jugar chicas ya saben cual su lugar en la alineación acomodada…dijo sakura que tenía el puesto de capitana…y capitana del equipo de porristas.

Nosotros también y ya saben son chicas y son jodidamente buenas…dijo Sai que también era capitán…pero del equipo oficial de la escuela…

Se lanzo una moneda y ganaron las chicas…

Se dio el saque de salida y sakura selo mando a ino, ino corrió con el balón y se lo paso a tenten, tenten se lo regreso a ino pero Sai se lo quito, le dio un pase a Neji y ambos corrían en dirección a hinata que era la portera…Neji se lo pasa a Naruto…iba a lanzar y hinata tenía una cara de decisión que disimulaba su sonrojo…cuando sonó el timbre y dio por terminada la clase…

No por qué? Apenas comenzaba…se quejaban las chicas

Ya cálmense la próxima clase lo terminan.

Sasuke estaba muy atento observando el partido que ni cuenta se dio de cuando sonó el timbre…ya que las chicas eran buenas y mas observando a sakura que era una de las que mejor jugaba…este será un año interesante…pensó sasuke

Bueno ya se pueden marchar…los que no tienen entrenamiento…lo cual se refería a los chicos...

Pero hoy no tenemos entrenamiento hasta el lunes…dijo Sai…

Bueno vamos chicas que hoy vamos de compras…dijo animadamente sakura

Si pero primero vamos a casa a cambiarnos y por zapatos cómodos ya que hace días que no salimos chicas…dijo mas animada tenten

Si además vamos a saludar al nuevo…no creo que sea tan malo…dijo sakura

Bueno vamos ya que ino lo conoce muy bien…dijo tenten

Está bien sakura nos llevas vamos para el mismo rumbo…dijeron todas

Vamos

En el estacionamiento se veía a dos morenos uno mayor que el otro semi-discutiendo

Vámonos Hitachi antes que lle…fue interrumpido sasuke

Hola Hitachi-sempai cuanto tiempo sin verte…dijo Naruto mientras llegaba con sus amigos y conocidas… (Toda la banda)…bueno teme en clase no te pudimos presentar a tus nuevos compañeros así que aquí están…y en el almuerzo no te vimos a donde te fuiste?

Hmp…

Hola!...dijeron las chicas

Bueno sasuke-kun yo te voy a presentar a mis amigas y compañeras…dijo ino

Bueno, ella es hinata hyuga…hinata hizo una pequeña reverencia

Ella es temari no sabaku…también hizo una reverencia

Ella es tenten sakamoto…también hizo una reverencia

Ella es sakura haruno…igual hizo una reverencia…bueno son mis mejores amigas

Ahora voy yo…dijo Naruto…

El es Neji hyuga…es primo de Hinata-chan

El es Gaara no sabaku…hermano de temari-chan y kanguro no sabaku

El es Sai un amigo de nosotros

El es shikamaru Nara…siempre tiene flojera

El es Kiba inuzuka le encantan los animales…su mejor amigo de toda la vida se llama akamaru

El de cejas pobladas es rock lee…él fue el único que hizo la reverencia

Y pertenecemos al equipo de futbol de la escuela y las chicas son el equipo de porristas y muy buenas jugando futbol…dijo Naruto después de haber presentado a sus amigos

Bueno chicas lindas, chicos el es sasuke y yo soy Itachi Uchiha somos los primos de ino y Naruto…Mucho gusto a todos yo seré su nuevo sensei de historia para el próximo semestre…dijo Hitachi…bueno hasta luego…perdonen lo comunicativo que es mi hermano casi no lo saco…

Todos rieron por el comentario

Menos sasuke…bueno gusto conocerlos teme te veo luego mamá te quiere ver a ti también ino… hizo una señal con la mano en señal de despedida…mientras se subía al deportivo negro de Hitachi.

Que comunicativo les salió el primito…dijeron casi todos

Aja…respondió Naruto e ino al unisonó

Bueno vámonos tenemos una tarde de compras recuerdan…dijo tenten

Es cierto chicas nos vamos tenemos mucho que comprar…dijo ino

Bye chicos…dijeron las chicas…

Eso fue raro las chicas despidiéndose de nosotros y ahora qué hacemos?...pregunto Naruto…pero ya no había nadie…

Chicos…chicos…chicos…dijo viendo por todas partes

Vámonos Naruto…dijo su padre que iba llegando

Ya que…papa tía mikoto y tío fugaku están en la ciudad…dijo Naruto…mientras llegaba a donde su padre

Vamos a tener que ir a visitarlos…dijo yondaime el padre de Naruto

En las calles de Tokio se ve en un deportivo negro a dos morenos semi-discutiendo…

¿Por qué? eres así sasuke nada te costaba saludar bien de perdido a las chicas que se presentaron muy amablemente contigo, hermanito…le dijo Itachi a sasuke

Hmp…para que, no voy a durar mucho en esa escuela…le dijo…aunque sería interesante conocer a las chicas…pensó sasuke

Para que peleo contigo…le dijo en la entrada de la mansión Uchiha

En la mansión…

Ya llegamos…dijo Itachi llegando a la mansión Uchiha

Ahí que bueno y como les fue en su primer día en konoha?...pregunto mikoto

Bien mama los chicos no son tan difíciles cuando lidias con un adolescente a diario…dijo Itachi viendo de reojo a sasuke

Y a ti sasuke como te fue, hiciste amigos o tendré que obligarte a conocer gente…dijo Itachi

Me ganaste Itachi pero dime hijo te fue bien hoy sasuke tu soledad no es buena…dijo mikoto

No, apenas los conocí madre, tal vez les hable…dijo sasuke mientras iba a su habitación…

Tu hermano nunca cambiara desde que murió se volvió frio…dijo mikoto...hijo ve a cambiar te y en un rato vamos a comer…con un poco de nostalgia…


	2. estoy en la banda

¿Estoy en la banda?...y una pijamada algo loca Cap. 2 parte 1

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de kisimoto-san la historias es mía

A leer…

En la habitación de sasuke….

Se ve a sasuke marcando un número de teléfono

Teme…estoy aburrido vamos al centro comercial ya que casi no recuerdo la ciudad o ¿tienes planes?...pregunto

Del otro lado de la línea

Si hoy practico con la banda…le respondió Naruto…mmm… ¿Todavía tocas teme?…pregunto Naruto

Si ¿por?...pregunto sasuke

Bueno teme paso por ti en un par de horas trae tu guitarra…le respondió

Hmp…

Estas en la banda nos hace falta un guitarrista…dijo Naruto

¿Y qué te hace pensar que me voy a unir a su absurda banda?...pregunto algo burlón

Porque somos buenos y no tienes nada mejor que hacer…le respondió Naruto

Está bien te veo luego…Después de eso sasuke se cambio el uniforme y se puso unos pantalones de vestir negros una camisa manga larga azul, zapatos negros y su típico peinado y lentes…y bajo a comer…

En el comedor

Mama voy a salir esta tarde con Naruto

Que bueno que te empiezas a salir hijo ya que te dije que a aunque sea a rastras te iba sacar a que tomaras aire…le dijo mikoto medio feliz y en algo de regaño

Sasuke solo rodo los ojos y suspiro arto de la misma cantaleta de siempre

En el centro comercial…

Bueno chicas tenemos mucho que comprar y muy poco tiempo…dijo temari que iba llegando a donde estaban el resto de las chicas ya que se le hizo tarde…

Bueno vamos primero a los almacenes haruno y a los almacenes Uchiha…dijo tenten

Pues manos a la obra y todas salieron rumbo al almacén donde la madre de sakura Aiko que es una de las mejores diseñadoras de moda de Japón ponía sus diseños exclusivos.

En el almacén por todos lados se ve ropa dividida por secciones y géneros…

Las chicas fueron directo a buscar ropa de su talla, se veían como entraban y salían de los probadores con ropa…casi dos horas después salieron con muchas bolsas de diferentes colores y tamaños…y así recorrieron el almacén de ropa Uchiha donde la dueña y diseñadora exclusiva era mikoto Uchiha la tía de ino…

También fueron a una inmensidad de zapaterías donde veían zapatos que les combinaban a sus nuevos atuendos…

Cuando eran como las 5:30 Pm de la tarde fueron por un cappuccino para no caer del cansancio…

…En el café….

Bueno chicas hace mucho tiempo que no comprábamos tanto…dijo ino

Si con sakura ahora tenemos que comprar mas ya que antes no nos acompañaba…le reprocho tenten

Chicas y cómo vamos a meter tanto en el auto de sakura?...pregunto hinata…ya se llamo a mi casa para que recojan todo lo que compramos hoy y hacemos una pijamada…dijo hinata

Claro dijeron todas las chicas y se pusieron a marcarles a sus padres para decir que iban a tener una pijamada con hinata después de ir de compras…

En otro lugar…..casa Uchiha

Oye apúrate teme que no tenga toda la vida para esperarte…le gritaba Naruto mientras tocaba la bocina de un deportivo rojo

Ya estoy aquí y tus amigos son buenos tocando o apenas y se saben una canción…pregunto sasuke con un poco de arrogancia mientras subía al auto

No, somos buenos y si tocas igual o mejor que hace 4 años seremos de lo mejor…dijo Naruto…

A lo olvidaba teme nos quedaremos toda la noche en casa de Neji a ensayar…dijo Naruto

Y porque no me dijiste antes teme…le grito sasuke

Se me olvido además mañana no hay clases y por eso vamos a ensayar hasta muy tarde, y los tíos de Neji no están así que no nos dirán nada del ruido y Neji acepto con el resto de la banda que seas el nuevo guitarrista…le conto Naruto

Pero yo no eh dicho que acepto estar en su dichosa banda dijo sasuke

Si lo estas ya que eres uno más de la banda…le dijo Naruto…

Bueno ya llegamos dijo Naruto…

Llegando Naruto y llegando hinata junto con las chicas a:

…La mansión hyuga…

Wow la mansión Hyuuga y la Uchiha se dan un aire de semejanza…pensó sasuke

Antes de llegar a la casa de hinata

Chicas creo que Neji-san y los chicos hoy practican con la banda…dijo hinata tímidamente

No importa siempre y cuando no interrumpan nuestra pijamada…le respondieron las chicas

No creo que lo hagan nunca lo hacen…les respondió hinata

Además ellos no saben que venimos y es de súper imprevisto y no nos vamos a pasear por la casa en pijamas…dijo sakura algo sonrojada por lo que dijo

No A menos que juguemos verdad o penitencia…le respondió ino pícaramente

Que no, no, no yo no haría eso…dijeron hinata y sakura muy sonrojadas y al unisonó y agitando las manos…

Llegando ella llegando Naruto…

Hola hinata-chan le grito Naruto a la hyuga que iba llegando con las chicas

Hola…dijo muy suavecito y ajito la mano en señal de saludo…

Y ambos entraron cuando la reja de mansión se brío dándole paso hacia la propiedad Hyuuga…

Sakura se sorprendió al ver la mansión hyuga ya que era muy parecida a la mansión de sus abuelos solo que más moderna y no tan grande y detallada…

Wow que hermosa casa, hinata…dijo sakura

Bueno ya llegamos y vamos a ver con más calma lo que compramos, no nos vallamos a equivocar otra vez…dijo ino

Si claro, no fue lindo llegar a casa y encontrar una pijama muy sexy entre mis cosas…dijo recordando sakura…

Si no, ya no hay que recordar y mejor vamos a hacer una mini pasarela con todo lo que compramos…sugirió tenten

No suena tan mal la idea tenten, pero solo un detallito ¿dónde vamos a modelar lo que compramos?...pregunto temari…Y si mejor hacemos esto: mandamos a pedir comida, dulces, sodas, rentamos unas películas, espiamos a los chicos y jugamos a te desafío…sugirió ino antes de entrar y toparse con los chicos

Eso suena bien para mi…dijeron las chicas por separado

Bueno vamos a la habitación de hinata…mientras entraban a la casa…seguidas por un rubio y un moreno que iban conversando sobre la práctica que tendrían esa noche…

Dobe…le llamo el moreno…

Si dime teme…le respondió el rubio

¿Quiénes están en la banda?...pregunto muy quitado de la pena…ya que no sabía quiénes están en la banda

Bueno están Neji es que toca la guitarra el bajo y el violín aunque no se dé que sirva en la banda bueno, Gaara es nuestro baterista y toca el piano, yo soy su tecladista a veces baterista y tú serás nuestro próximo guitarrista ya que el anterior se mudo hace poco y también era el vocalista, pero bueno vamos que tenemos puntos a tratar y mucho que practicar y vamos a ver como conseguimos un cantante que nos parezca lo suficientemente bueno para After Dark…dijo Naruto

After Dark…susurro sasuke

_**Oye sasuke-kun porque no tocas algo en tu guitarra y yo te sigo con la voz…le dijo a sasuke una ojimiel algo cansados de cabello castaño largo y algo ondulado…que era cubierto por una mascada**_

_**Claro, pero cual te gustaría kary?**_

_**Volverte a ver…le respondió mientras le regalaba una dulce sonrisa**_

_**Bueno…le responde y empieza a tocar su guitarra **_

_**Y ella empieza a cantar:**_

_**Daría lo que fuera por volverte a ver**_

_**Daría hasta mi vida y mi fusil**_

_**Mis botas y mi fe…**_

_**Por eso en la trinchera de mi soledad**_

_**Tus ojos son mi luz y tu esplendor**_

_**Mi corazón**_

_**Y si no fuera por ti**_

_**Yo no podría vivir**_

_**En el vacío de estos días de no saber**_

_**Y si no fuera por ti yo no seria**_

_**Feliz como lo soy como cuando con tus**_

_**Besos me veo partir**_

_**Y es que solo con saber que **_

_**Al regresar tú esperaras por mí**_

_**Aumentan los latidos de mi corazón**_

_**Volverte a ver**_

_**Esto do lo que quiero hacer**_

_**Volverte a ver**_

_**Para poderme reponer**_

_**Porque sin ti mi vida yo no soy feliz**_

_**Porque sin ti mi vida no tiene raíz**_

_**Ni una razón para vivir…**_

_**Empezaba a cantar más fuerte y más rápido pero interrumpe a sasuke que empezaba a tocar más rápido **_

_**Oye sasuke kun y si hacemos una banda tu y yo y le ponemos no se After dark blue por ejemplo**_

_**Sería bueno pero por lo mientras vamos por…**_

Teme…teme…teme decía Naruto hasta que llego al grito

Ahí fue que reacciono

Que pasa dobe…le grito algo enojado

¿Qué? Que me pasa yo no fui el que se paro y se quedo ido después de a verte dicho el nombre de lavanda…además esta es la habitación de Neji…le decía mientras habría una puerta de madera fina.

Al entrar es saludado por los chicos, pero se sorprenden al ver quién es su nuevo guitarrista

Etto…Naruto podemos hablar…le pregunto Neji

Claro…mientras se les acerca a los chicos

¿Qué pasa?...pregunto inocentemente Naruto

¿Qué? que pasa por que no nos dijiste que señor no hablo más que dos palabras era el grandioso guitarrista que nos conseguiste, además míralo no ah de saber ni que es una guitarra…le regaño Neji

Este amargado es muy bueno tengo que admitirlo…dijo Naruto con mucha sinceridad…además si no me creen háganle una prueba…dijo Naruto muy confiado…

Eso haremos dijo gaara…

A ver Uchiha te vamos a poner una pequeña prueba para ver que tan bueno eres…dijo gaara

Bueno que canción quieren…le respondió el ojinegro

Improvisa…respondió el ojiperla

Sasuke acomodo su guitarra y empezó suave y fue subiendo de tono y velocidad y bajo de tono y lo subió así como lo bajo y se mantuvo hasta que termino y fue bajando de tono hasta que paro pero tocaba con una pasión muy pocas veces vistas…

Los chicos lo veían con asombro y los ojos muy abiertos…

Eso fue…

Muy bueno…le a completo la frase gaara a Neji

Uchiha estas en la banda…le dijo Neji saliendo de su asombro

Pero bueno vamos a ensayar o van a ovacionar al teme de pie…

Bueno vamos a tocar algo y darte algunas canciones para que vallas viendo nuestro repertorio, no son muchos, pero, para empezar son algo y pues como veras no son complicadas…dijo mientras veía de reojo a Naruto y sasuke capto enseguida…pero son muy buenas…le dijo Neji

Ah, por cierto me dijo Naruto que no tienen vocalista que harán ya que sin vocalista no será muy popular la banda…dijo sasuke

Es cierto el teme tiene razón, alguna opción

Ninguna

Ni tantito

Vamos a ver quien canta más o menos bien o mejor para que cante, mientras conseguimos un vocalista…respondió Neji

Vamos a hacer audiciones…dijo naruto

Eso es…una magnífica idea naruto creí que no tenias cerebro y si aire caliente…dijo neji

Oye yo no tengo aire caliente, pero a veces me salen buenas ideas…dijo naruto…Etto…y ¿qué hacemos?

Como van las cosas vamos a la cocina por unas frituras, una sodas y vamos a ver televisión y creo y que las chicas tienen una pijamada…responde Neji…ya que no tenemos vocalista y Uchiha no se sabe ninguna canción

Vale me gusta la idea…espera dijiste que las chicas tienen una pijama…responde Naruto

Si, por que…no estarás pensando ir a espiarlas, ya que sabes que la habitación de hinata está en este piso (la casa es como de tres pisos y están en el segundo) y no tienes como hacerlo

Entonces llamamos por unas pizzas, tengo hambre dattebayo-mientras posaba una mano en su estomago y se oía gruñir

Dobe-respondió sasuke-es cierto que vamos a hacer si no podemos tocar y no tienen vocalista, ver como amanece

Pues no, neji no tienes de perdido una película-dijo naruto

No, pero en la cocina hay frituras y sodas, ¿quien me acompaña?-pregunto desganado

Esta es la peor práctica de todas-pensó neji

Oigan yo llamo para pedir una película-dijo gaara mientras tomaba su celular y salía de la habitación e ir a un lugar tranquilo donde llamar

Yo llamo por unas pizzas-dijo naruto y salió de la habitación para buscar señal a su cel.

dobe si necesitas dinero me avisas-dijo sasuke y luego tomo su guitarra y empezó a tocar su guitarra para ir memorizando una canción su nombre aire de música, tocaba suave pero subía de poco en poco, para ser la primera vez que tocaba la canción lo hizo más o menos bien…

Oye teme-grito naruto un par de puertas antes de llegar a la neji pero oyó que sasuke tocaba y abrió la puerta suavemente- aun tiene ese toque y sentimiento a la hora de tocar-dijo naruto mientras se recargaba en el marco de la puerta

Hmp, la verdad hace mucho que no toco pero suena divertido tocar con ustedes-dijo muy tranquilo

Oye teme baja estamos esperando las pizzas y la película y nada más faltas tú-dijo naruto-si quieres trae tu guitarra e improvisamos algo

Sasuke se paro y acomodo su guitarra en la espalda y bajo junto con naruto

Cuando llegaron vieron a gaara y neji en la cocina bebiendo una soda

Hey neji pásame una-dijo naruto y neji le lanzo una soda la cual atrapo en el aire

Oye Uchiha toma-le dijo neji mientras también le lanzaba una soda

Sasuke la atrapo en el aire

Buenos reflejos-dijo gaara

La abrió y le dio un sorbo-que película rentaron-pregunto sasuke

Una de acción-dijo gaara

Sasuke levanto una ceja- y que van a hacer mientras esperan-pregunto

Ver televisión y pasarla bien-respondieron todos excepto sasuke

Yo voy a tocar algo si me quieren acompañar con algún instrumento bien y se fue al jardín para poder estar cómodo y acomodar su guitarra

El teme sigue igual de amargado-dijo naruto

En cerio-dijeron sarcásticamente neji y gaara

De afuera se oía una guitarra tocada suavemente y los chicos lo notaron rápidamente u oyeron rápidamente

Como es que Uchiha toca tan bien y es tan frio-pregunto neji

Eso es un misterio hasta para mí-dijo naruto resignado

Ding dong (timbre de la casa)

Yo voy deben ser las pizzas-dijo naruto con rumbo a la puerta

Si-dijo

Entrega de unas pizzas a-dijeron del otro lado de la puerta

Si, si, si dámelas-dijo mientras abría la puerta

Son-iba a decir pero es interrumpido

Ya lo sé, tome-dijo naruto mientras le daba el dinero-

Gracias-dijo el repartidor

Pero naruto cerró la puerta y ya no lo oyó

Chicos llego la pizza-dijo el rubio feliz mientras llegaba a la cocina

Genial-dijo neji

Oye gaara por que tan callado, andas de malas igual que el teme-pregunto mientras se metía una rebanada de pizza en la boca

Saben esta ah sido la peor práctica de la banda, dame una rebanada-dijo gaara

La verdad si no debimos haber venido sin baterista ni menos vocalista-dijo neji

Si es cierto pero por ahora yo quiero más pizza-dijo naruto

Oigan chicos no ha llegado el pizzero hace un buen que pedimos dos pizzas y aun no llegan-dijo sakura que acababa de llegar a la cocina

Oye saku llamamos otra vez llegan en media hora-dijo ino que acababa de llegar-oigan quien les dio esas pizza-pregunto ino señalando las pizzas y a los chicos

Estas las pedimos nosotros-dijo naruto con la boca llena

Naruto no hables mientras comas no seas mal educado-le grito sakura

Oigan chicas por que el escándalo-pregunto temari que acababa de llegar junto con las demás chicas

¿Por qué el escándalo?-dijo sasuke que entraba a la casa

Se comen nuestras pizzas-dijo ino

Que no nosotros las pedimos-se defendió naruto

Ding dong (timbre)

Yo voy-dijo hinata-si quien es-pregunto cuando llego a la puerta

Entrega para Uzumaki naruto-dijeron del otro lado de la puerta

Las chicas vieron feo a naruto

Si Etto cuanto es-pregunto hinata

Para ti son gratis-dijo galante el repartidor, cuando vio que hinata solo traía una pijama que era una playera de tirantes blanca y un mini-short morado y el cabello recogido en una cola

Hinata solo se sonrojo Etto gracias-dijo mientras tomaba las pizzas-pero de verdad cuanto es-volvió a preguntar

Insisto si son Para ti y tus amigas son gratis-dijo el repartidor galante, quedándole muy atractivo, alto castaño ojos azules piel clara, vestía la playera del uniforme que era azul resaltando sus ojos un jean de mezclilla algo roto y unos tenis negros y un pirsin en la ceja derecha

Vamos hinata tómalas no seas grosera con el muchacho-le dijo ino que ya no aguanto la escena

Naruto veía la escena con enojo y sentía la sangre hervirle al ver a ese idiota coquetearle a su hinata

Etto muchas gracias-dijo hinata y le regalo una dulce sonrisa al repartidor el cual se sonrojo

Tengo que repartir varios pedidos-dijo y se dio la vuelta hacia la reja de la casa, dejando a hinata algo sonrojada y como pudo cerró la puerta

Oigan chicas vamos a la cocina a comer pizza-dijo hinata

Genial pizza gratis y vi a un bombón-dijo temari

Si es cierto-dijo ino

Oigan chicos que van a hacer después de comer-pregunto sakura la cual estaba tomando una rebanada

Ver una película-respondió naruto tratando de sonar natural

¿Cuál?, porque también queremos ver una-dijo-y queremos la televisión de la sala-dijo sakura

Una de acción-respondió-y cual quieren ver ustedes posdata te amo-dijo burlón sasuke

No es mala idea, chicas la próxima semana en mi casa y vemos posdata te amo, pero hoy queremos ver una miedo-dijo ino-se llama la tierra de los muertos

Quieren verla con nosotras chicos-pregunto sakura

Los chicos solo se miraron entre sí, el que respondió fue naruto

Claro chicas para que no se asusten-dijo

Bueno no se diga mas vamos a poner la película-dijo tenten que casi se atraganta con un pedazo de pizza-cof cof cof-chicas-tartamudeo

Que pasa tenten-dijo y fue cuando vio que se estaba ahogando-tenten agua chicas agua tenten se está ahogando-dijo sakura

Agua-gritaron las chicas-pero neji fue a donde tenten se acomodo tras ella, acomodo sus manos en su abdomen arriba del ombligo y empezó a hacer presión para que escupiera lo que la estaba ahogando

Ya cuando lo escupió le dio la soda que tria en la mano-bebe un poco y respira hondo-le dijo

Gracias-dijo tenten casi sin aire

Tenten estas bien-pregunto hinata

Si, muchas gracias neji me salvaste la vida, y si estoy bien-dijo

No es nada-dijo neji

Mejor vamos a ver la película, para olvidar el susto-dijo sakura

Después de comer fueron a la sala para poder poner la película, una vez puesta se sentaron en la enorme sala enfrente del enorme televisor de pantalla plana, unos en el sofá grande otros en el piso, y otros se acomodaron en unos sillones individuales que estaban a los lados

Cuando terminaron ver la película, las chicas se fueron a la habitación de hinata para estar conversando

Y los chicos se fueron a la habitación de neji para jugar video juegos y revisar sus instrumentos y tal vez tocar un poco en compañía de sasuke

End capitulo 2


End file.
